La souris et le papillon
by Hassaleh
Summary: Une scène un peu osée et la réputation de Fleur Delacour n'est plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir. Mais les opportunités qui disparaissent ne sont pas les seules péripéties que la française va rencontrer... UA
1. Le papillon

Hola ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas aventurée en ces terres, je sais !

Cette petite histoire courte est déjà a moitié écrite, et on verra bien ou celà nous mène ! Elle devrait être assez courte, 5 chapitres tout au plus.

Bonne lecture :)

Sayanel

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Le papillon**

"On vous rappellera"

Ne laissant rien paraître, Fleur sourit, s'excusa poliment et sortit. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, elle soupira. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression que tout lui échappait. Ce rôle dans un teen-movie populaire l'avait certes propulsée sous les projecteurs, mais cela avait aussi donné un coup à son image de poupée de porcelaine qui lui avait value de nombreux rôles.

Son agent lui laissa quelques minutes pour se donner une contenance, et l'escorta jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils parleraient durant le trajet. A la sortie du bâtiment deux ou trois reporters attendaient, mais eurent l'air déçu que ce ne soit qu'elle. Qu'ils aillent au diable, de préférence avec leurs collègues, et lui fichent la paix. Leur omniprésence était étouffante, mais au moins elle n'était pas leur cible aujourd'hui.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Pénélope, sa manager.

« Disons qu'ils semblaient plus intéressés par le contenu de mon décolleté que par mon interprétation, et que le personnage n'a clairement pas inventé l'eau chaude… »

C'était toujours la même chose depuis ce fameux film. Les temps étaient un peu durs, alors elle avait accepté ce rôle de film un peu plus grand public en espérant que cela fasse décoller sa carrière. Fine, blonde et souriante, elle avait déjà toutes les qualités pour le rôle, et son accent français les avaient définitivement conquis. Elle jouait une jeune étudiante tout juste débarquée de Paris, qui était la rivale du personnage principal. En bref, une pimbêche, et les scénaristes n'avaient pas jugé important de lui donner plus de caractéristiques que ça. Et il y avait cette scène humiliante ou elle se retrouvait dans la rue, seulement vêtue de crème chantilly. Ce n'était pas écrit noir sur blanc dans le contrat bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas pu y échapper. Et c'était tout ce que le public avait retenu de sa prestation. Fini la beauté froide, fini les commentaires obscurs de critiques de films d'auteurs.

Les quelques castings qui voulaient bien la recevoir ne s'attendaient pas à autre chose, et les médias qui la contactaient y revenaient toujours. Et c'était souvent la question la plus intéressante de leur article…

La française fut sortie de sa rêverie par Pénélope, toujours là quand il le fallait.

« Pardonne moi, j'étais ailleurs. »

« J'ai bien vu ça. Je disais juste qu'Olivier va partir en congé paternité à la fin de la semaine, et que son remplaçant est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il va le former sur nos petites manies ici, comme ça tu ne seras pas trop chamboulée, même s'il y aura sûrement quelques petits ajustements à faire. Ils nous attendent à l'hôtel pour que tu puisses t'habituer à sa présence. »

« D'accord », s'entendit-elle répondre.

Un silence tranquille s'installa, alors que chacune était perdue dans ses pensées.

Olivier était le garde du corps principal de Fleur, depuis trois ans maintenant. Au début cela lui avait fait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un la suivre partout, surtout chez elle. Mais avec Olivier le courant était très bien passé, et elle avait vite demandé à ce qu'il reste à ses côtés. Il était toujours très professionnel, et n'avait jamais commis ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une bévue, et avait toujours un mot encourageant dans les moments difficiles. C'était un peu comme un grand frère, mais gaulé comme une armoire à glace. Cela allait lui faire bizarre de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés… Mais il avait aussi une épouse, une certaine Katie Bell, avec qui il partageait son amour du ballon ovale. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris avec lui, c'est de ne jamais se lancer dans des débats sportifs avec lui, et surtout, surtout pas en ce qui concerne le rugby. Il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de son université, et il était clair que cela l'avait marqué. Mais cet attrait pour la technique était un de ces détails qui en faisaient un très bon élément. Et Fleur savait qu'il tenait aussi à elle, et ne la lasserait pas dans les mains de quelqu'un qu'il ne jugeait pas compétent.

Arrivant enfin à l'hôtel, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient qu'une envie : se retrouver au calme. Le planning de cette fin de journée n'était pas très chargé à vrai dire, la seule obligation était l'entretien avec ce nouveau garde du corps.

A sa demande, Pénélope lui en dis un peu plus sur cet inconnu. Apparemment, c'était une vielle connaissance d'Olivier, ils avaient eu des parcours à peu près similaires à quelques années près.

Son nom : Marcus Flint.


	2. La souris

Hello again !

Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours :)

Bonne lecture !

Hassaleh

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - La souris**

Ce matin-là, Marcus apporta un soin tout particulier à sa tenue. Certes, ce n'était pas officiellement un entretien d'embauche ou quoi que ce soit, mais il voulait vraiment faire bonne impression. Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait une opportunité comme ça, et il n'allait pas la laisser scruta une dernière fois son reflet, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de coincé entre les dents, que ses cheveux étaient correctement coiffés en arrière, que son col était bien mis. Certes il était censé se rendre invisible aux yeux de son employeur, mais il devait aussi avoir une tenue irréprochable. D'ailleurs, son employeur se révélait être une employeuse. Une starlette de cinéma qui commençait à percer dans le milieu. Il faudrait qu'il demande plus de détails à son sujet à Olivier, cela pourrait être utile plus tard. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne soit as une de ces jolies plantes pourries gâtées. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne lui criait pas dessus sans raison, il devrait réussir à s'en accommoder. De toute façon, c'était ça ou retourner aux portes des clubs et autres boites de nuits.

Machinalement, il traça du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui descendait le long de sa tempe et venait finir sa course au milieu de sa joue. Cette fine ligne blanche qui lui avait causé bien des problèmes. A l'origine, ce n'était pas si grave. Une belle chute au rugby, et la chaussure d'un de ses camarades qui s'était trouvé un peu trop proche de sa tête. Des points de sutures, un gros pansement, des cachets pour la douleur et l'histoire étaient oublié. Pas de concussion, pas de séquelles, rien. Juste une fine ligne blanche qui venait le narguer chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet.

Malheureusement, en sortant de l'école, il s'était vite rendu compte que cela n'allait pas être si facile. Être garde du corps, c'était être à la fois imposant, irréprochable et invisible. Et sa cicatrice ne faisait qu'accrocher le regard de ses clients, qui lui préféraient un collègue un peu moins carré mais au faciès impeccable. Et il n'était pas facile d'avoir de bonnes références quand personne ne voulait vous embaucher au premier abord. Pourtant, il était sorti dans les premiers de sa promotion, avait fait des stages auprès de personnalités très différentes, mais c'était avant sa défiguration.

Comme il ne trouvait pas d'emploi stable, il s'était rabattu sur les clubs et autres boites de nuit. Là, sa cicatrice était devenu un avantage : même à quatre heure du matin avec quelque gramme dans le sang, les fêtards n'osaient pas s'insurger contre celui qui – disait-on – avait combattu un tigre à mains nues. Mais les salaires étaient au plus bas, et il n'était pas rare que le patron décide d'en garder une partie, sous prétexte de telle ou telle bévue imaginaire.

Alors quand Olivier l'avait contacté, lui demandant s'il était intéressé pour le remplacer durant son congé paternité, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ce n'était certes pas un emploi définitif, mais c'était peut-être son ticket pour revenir sur le marché. Et sinon, et bien c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Un bref regard sur son poignet lui assura qu'il était dans les temps. Un dernier check-up, les clefs, le portefeuille, le téléphone, la valise, et il était parti. Il n'était que cinq heures quand il verrouilla la porte de son petit chez lui, mais il avait bien trois heures de trains pour rejoindre son nouveau lieu de travail.

Une légère appréhension l'habitait alors qu'il cherchait son siège, ça y est, il y était. Cette opportunité pouvait vraiment changer son futur professionnel, et il espérait être à la hauteur. Il avait songé à maquiller sa cicatrice pour la faire disparaitre, mais cela ne tenait jamais bien longtemps. Il souffla un bon coup comme pour se rassurer, et tenta de dormir un peu sur le trajet. Il descendait au terminus de toute façon, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait manquer son arrêt.

Il somnola tout le long du trajet, une boule se formant progressivement dans son ventre. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis ses premiers stages en école de garde du corps. Il savait que ce stress était normal, que tout allait bien se passer, mais cela ne le faisait pas disparaitre. De toute façon, cela passerait une fois dans le feu de l'action. Cela passait toujours.

Neuf heures tapantes, et le voilà devant la porte. Plus question de reculer maintenant. Il pressa la sonnette de la chambre et attendit, se forçant à rester impassible.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage familier d'Olivier, qui lui lança un sourire encourageant.

« Marcus ! Pile à l'heure. Entre je t'en prie. »

Olivier passa alors la matinée à lui expliquer quelles seraient précisément ses tâches, à lui faire rencontrer le personnel avec lequel il serait amené à interagir. Retombant dans les automatismes, la tension accumulée depuis le début de la matinée sembla enfin se dissiper.

Il avait déjà travaillé avec Olivier par le passé, c'était même la première personne avec qui il avait travaillé. Quand il avait effectué son premier stage obligatoire il s'était retrouvé sous la tutelle d'Olivier, diplômé depuis déjà deux ans à cette époque, qui prenait son premier stagiaire. Tout deux avaient du trouver leurs marques, mais ils en avaient tirés de nombreux enseignements. Et leur passion commune pour le rugby avait aidé. Ils avaient tout deux été capitaines de leurs écoles respectives mais ne s'étaient jamais croisés en championnat, Olivier ayant quitté les bancs de l'école avant que Marcus n'y arrive. Mais les deux hommes avaient formé une franche amitié, et avaient gardé le contact même après cela.

Ils prenaient occasionnellement un verre ensemble, quand leurs emplois du temps respectifs le permettait, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui tout les automatismes des six mois passés à travailler avec lui revenaient.

Une grande partie de son éthique de travail était basé sur ce qu'il avait appris avec Olivier durant ce stage, et il s'étonnait presque de la facilité avec laquelle il se glissait dans ce poste. Bien sûr, il n'était pas exactement comme Olivier, mais il pressentait que le changement serait doux. Et personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur sa cicatrice, ou même fait mine de la regarder. Peut-être avaient-ils été briefés avant son arrivée...

En fin de matinée, ils eurent enfin le temps de se poser pour un rapide déjeuner. Marcus en profita pour poser ses questions sur la patronne. Apparemment c'était une actrice française, un peu plus jeune qu'Olivier, toujours très polie. Elle avait un bon sens de l'humour et n'étais pas du tout du matin. Elle avait ses petites habitudes mais rien de bien méchant, tant qu'on respectait ses limites. Elle n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions actuellement à cause de petits reporter peu scrupuleux, et il lui faudrait faire particulièrement attention à ces derniers. Il la rencontrerait d'ailleurs cette après-midi, et pourrait se faire sa propre idée.

Marcus songea tout de même que c'était là un bien drôle de nom, Fleur Delacour. 

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chqpitre, je vous retrouve samedi prochqin pour la suite !

Hassaleh


End file.
